CoWR  Trailblazing Toward the Huge Materia
by Lady of Insainity
Summary: Huge magical rocks are being hunted by both hero and villain alike. But why?


**CoWR - Trailblazing Toward the Huge Materia**

_Chapter 1: Sky High_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Square Enix characters.**_

* * *

><p>After the vision, the WRO troops continue to fly towards the headquarters to give shelter to the survivors of the Junon raid and proper medical attention to the injured.<p>

The still unconscious Cloud was brought to the same ward Nanaki and Tifa were in, as well as the two children.

"Cloud!" Tifa rushed out to meet him as he was being brought by the nurse.

"Don't worry; he is already out of harms way. He just needed to rest." The nurse assured.

Tifa then faced the two sleeping children. "And who might these two little angels be?"

"Cid requested that they share the same ward with these two. He said something about seeing these children on a 'vision'." The nurse uttered, perplexed.

_'What? These kids too?' _She closely looked on the two and wondered where and when she met them as they were seemed to be familiar.

Nanaki woke to find that Cloud and two youngsters were in the same ward as him. "...? Cloud? Is he alright?" He then noticed the two twins. "Tifa, what happened to these two? Who are they?" He continued to examine them._ 'I find something off with these two. They seem familiar somewhat. But they're only children...'_

Tifa touched Cloud's forehead. "The nurse said that he's alright, he just needed some rest. His fight with Sephiroth almost..." She did not continue further and just opted to touch Cloud's hand.

She then turned to the two kids. "They were survivors on the Junon raid perpetrated by Sephiroth." And touched their faces. "Cid said that we babysit these two for the time being since he saw them on the vision as well... with that Lady... Cosmos."

And then she faced Nanaki. "Cid already went ahead to check that northern bastion the goddess said on that vision. We are to follow them once you and Cloud fully recovers, along with these kids." She patted his fur again. "I'm sure whoever destroyed Cosmo Canyon are one of the minions of Chaos. We will meet them soon enough."

Nanaki looked quote wary, and looked at Tifa, and back to the children again. "I see. It looks like Cid has planned this out, then." '_Those kids saw the vision, and now they are to journey with us? Special children, indeed. I must keep my on them, then. But how did a couple of children get involved in all of this...?'_ As Tifa brushed his mane, he began to wag his tail, and continued to watch over Cloud and the twins.

And among the stillness of the ward, a whimper was heard.

"Cloud! You're awake!" Tifa assist him on sitting straight.

"Where...?" Cloud asked as he puts his hand on his head and shakes it.

"We're at Reeve's headquarters."

"WRO... figures." He looked to his left and saw the kids. "And these kids?"

"They were survivors of the Junon raid..."

Cloud remembered his fight against Sephiroth. "Shoot! Sephiroth!" Cloud forced himself to stand. "Where's my sword?"

"Easy... Sephiroth already fled. Cid came just in time to save you."

"Cid? So that makes us even then..."

Cloud then looked to his right and was surprised to see Nanaki. "Why?"

Tifa went morbid. "Junon was... already lucky to have a handful of survivors... Cosmo Canyon only has Nanaki..."

Cloud was shocked. "How did that happen!"

"Remember the girl and the boy that interfered with your fight against Sephiroth? They ruined Cosmo Canyon first before heading to Junon."

Cloud relives his fight against the young lass. "Damn... they said something about the lifestream's judgment over its inhabitants."

"What are we going to do now?"

"Where is Cid? Maybe if we head north just like what Lady Cosmos said, we will find our answers."

"He already went ahead with Yuffie."

"Then we have to follow them quickly..."

Then Reeve entered the ward. "Hooo... going already? Then don't forget to bring those two kids."

"What about them?"

"Cid saw them on the vision. For whatever reason it is why Lady Cosmos considered them to be her warriors, we have to determine it as well." He turned around to leave the ward. "For the meantime, take time to recuperate as I prepare your own airship."

"Airship?" Tifa asked.

"Highwind... you're very first airship. It was still originally Shin Ra so Cid decided to give it to me when he unearthed the main components for his newest airship that he now called as Shera. So... I'll send you off when all of you are ready, including those kids."

Reeve tilted his head to have a glimpse of Nanaki. "Good to see you swaying your tail. My stuffed cat is already missing the adrenaline rush when he rides your back." Reeve grinned. "So... later."

"Yeah... later Reeve." Cloud responded. _'Another war... but of a much larger scale compared to Fort Condor... Very much... larger.'_ Cloud went to lie back on his bed.

The effect of the tranquilizers injected to Reia and Raiu finally ceases. "Uhm... where am I? Onii-chan?"

Tifa was jolted awake after falling asleep beside Reia's bed. "Ohayo. You two are in an infirmary. Are you hungry or something?"

"Pasta... I want pasta..." Reia replied.

0-0-0-0-0

Meanwhile, Cid was able to meet up with Yuffie in the hangar. "So... did you saw that damn vision?"

He folded his arms. "Coz if you ever did. Then be sure to bring a lot of plastic bags coz we're going north, way past that cursed Crater."

He then faced his airship, Shera. "If this will stop that damn mama's boy and those other morons on their rampage, then it'll be worth skipping a month long or so of my wife's cooking."

A man in the plains below sees the WRO ships heading towards his direction. He raises his hand and casts a Flare high into the air, hoping the ships would notice him and pick him up.

"Yeah I saw it-Wait...more flying?" she groaned, and was about to run out to throw up over the side of the ship, but the Flare caught her eye "What was that?"

Cid also noticed the Flare as well. "Eh!"

Then he received a call from Reeve. "Would you kindly..."

"...Go north and check that freaking bastion that some goddess was talking about? Yeah... yeah..." Cid interrupted.

"...and..."

"...check that damn lunatic who just used some fireworks. Alright. You know what; you really know how to use people and puppets."

"Should I take that as a compliment?"

"Whatever, send that spiky sleepy head, the fur ball and the bartender on our trail when they're finished sticking their ass in the day spa. That also goes with those two kids. I saw them on the vision as well."

"Then it is settled. When the turmoil on Junon and Cosmo Canyon are taken care with, WRO will surely send additional aid. For the meantime, you go there as our representative. Cait Sith will accompany you."

"Heya!" Cait Sith waved its paws at Yuffie as it lands on Cid's head.

"Would you knock that off! I'm no warm-blooded red furred vertebrae walking on four feet. So get off me you spooky little toy!"

The stuffed cat jumped down and ran towards the cabin of Shera. "Let's go!"

"Pfff..." Cid turned to Yuffie. "Alright little girl, no stealing of Materias today. Let's go check that bozo that just used a signal flare."

Moments later, Shera launched out from the WRO HQ hangar and already hovered on top of the area where the flare was seen. "Do me a favor and put yourself into good use you damn cat."

A stuffed toy was thrown from Shera's deck towards the man on the ground. "Nooooooo!" Cait Sith yelled as he dives to the ground below. "Ugh!" And hit it flat solid.

After picking himself up and shaking his head, the stuffed cat spoke with the man. "And how can we be of such service to you, sir?"

The man looks at the strange cat. Not only did he survive a fall like that, it was like nothing had happened to it, and it stood on two legs and spoke. He walks over and picks up the cat and examines it. "This fur, it feels real, but it isn't. Under the fur, we've got metal... this entire cat is made of metal. I've heard of automatons, but the technology disappeared when the Lufenians were forced out of the Flying fortress 400 years ago."

He put the cat down and stared at him. "Are you remote controlled from those airships, or are you sentient? Also, I thought the only airship in existence was hidden away along with its technology?"

The stuffed cat was oblivious of what the man just spoke but did not flinched and continued its masquerade of wittiness. "I am neither one of that you spoke young man." The stuffed cat looked back up to the airship. "Oh... and you are mistaken, that airship is just one of the fleets of airship that we have."

From the manner of thinking of the man, Cait Sith concluded that he did not come from their world. "It seems that you are not from this world. Are you... lost? If not, what brings you here?"

"Your answer will ultimately determine our fate. For the pilot of that airship over there will not hesitate to blow us into smithereens if you prove yourself to be a hostile. He is as manic compulsive as that."

At the same time, Cait Sith was feeding his conversation with the man to Cid and Yuffie on board Shera. "Hey you dumb old cat. Hurry up with the details already." He yelled on the comlink.

The stuffed cat winced. "It seems we are about to realize what I have just said if you do not make haste."

The man looks at the cat. Remembering what Cosmos had said, the world had merged. Maybe the area he was in is in a world where airships are commonplace. "I see... I am Ryuzaki of the Dragons. I am on a journey to the North. I was hoping the pilot of one of those ships was willing to ferry me to my destination. I am willing to make any payment necessary, as I must make haste, and walking will take too long. I assure you; I am not hostile and will not attack."

"A journey to the north? Should it be... a journey to the west?" The stuffed cat punned.

_'Hmmm... It seems that this lad also had that vision. Very well then, a simple mind game will suffice to verify his allegiance.'_

"Hurry up already you useless cat!" Cid yelled on the comlink.

"Alright! Alright! Would you just stop interfering?" Cait Sith replied and then faced Ryuzaki. "Interesting name. Well the name is Cait Sith. So you said earlier that you were heading towards north, do you happen to travel there to look for a hot spring, or perhaps an Arctic paradise?"

_'If this lad responded negatively... I'm afraid that a replacement unit is needed...'_

Ryuzaki looked at the cat and quickly deduced that lying would get him nowhere. If anything, lying would get the innocents in that ship involved in the ongoing battle. Not something he wanted on his hands. "I had... a dream, you may say. In the dream a Goddess told me, 'Look to the Bastion in the North'. It may perhaps be an arctic Paradise, as you say, or something completely different. I am headed there to find out exactly what may be there. The fate of the worlds is a stake."

The stuffed cat grinned. "Then welcome aboard. We are also... heading north. Towards the bastion this Goddess has said."

The stuffed cat motioned to Cid but a rope ladder was already thrown down to them as Cid and Yuffie heard their conversation via open line communication of the comlinks.

Cait Sith faced Ryuzaki. "I do hope you don't find this way of welcoming allies, offensive." Then looked back up. _'You could have at least landed the airship.' _The stuffed cat climbed the rope ladder.

Ryuzaki shakes his head as Cait Sith comments. He grabs hold of the rope ladder and begins to climb. "Not at all. I wouldn't blame anyone for being a bit paranoid at this moment."

Ryuzaki and the stuffed cat board Shera. Cait Sith led the way towards the large cockpit of the said ship.

Cid puffed a cigar. "So I guess you're one of the lucky bastards chosen by the goddess, eh? The names Cid, Cid Highwind."

"Forgive him for his brute way of... welcoming a comrade. Really... that's quite natural of him."

"So, where did you come from again? Its either the damn signal was jammed earlier or this cat is already in need for a replacement."

Yuffie looks Ryuzaki over and, of course, being the ninja she is, she is trying to be sneaky about it, trying being the operative word here "So, who're you?"

Ryuzaki keeps one eye on Yuffie, and the other on everything else. She appeared to be plotting to do something... "I am Ryuzaki of the Dragons. I hail from Onrac, a town near the Sunken Sea Shrine. Being from a different world, you may or may not know what it is. This is very interesting technology."

"Alright! So much for the introductions! Hold on tight since we still have a bastion to find." With that Cid activated all the thrusters of Shera and blasted their way towards north.

Ryuzaki trips and almost falls over for a second. He did not expect that kind of power and force. He grabs hold of something, to keep his balance. "Is this common technology in your world?"

Cait Sith hopped over to Ryuzaki. "As a matter of fact, yes. And there are many different kinds of technology that lets you fly freely in the vast skies. Is flight... is manned flight a difficult feat from where you came from?"

Ryuzaki nods at the cat. "There is only one airship in existence. Along with the knowledge to build one, it was hidden away. The Lufenians know where it is, but no one can speak their language. Theirs is an ancient race. They dominated the skies, building flying fortresses and airships using the power of Levistones and The Wind Crystal."

"Indeed. This merged world of ours is quite fascinating." The stuffed cat whisked his whiskers.

Shera blast off towards north by Cid's piloting to the demise of Yuffie.

About an hour later, Shera's radar picked up a signal about a few hundred miles ahead of them. A helicopter and an unidentified one, the Fahrenheit.

"Would you look at that? So even Turks were summoned by that goddess." Cid uttered.

"It appears that knowing our abilities is best expressed in actual combat." Cait Sith commented to Ryuzaki. "I do believe we are about to reach our destination."

Ryuzaki nods to the cat. "Are the Turks enemies of yours? I have some knowledge of combat that will prove useful to you all."

"Not really an enemy of ours. It just that, it is already an established fact already that whenever the Turks are around, trouble is just a hair strand away." The stuffed cat motioned.

"That goes the same with you, you damn old cat! We're going down! Brace yourselves." With that, Cid landed Shera beside the Turk's chopper and Rikku's Fahrenheit.

* * *

><p><strong>Me:<strong> Yuffie,

**Neil:** Nanaki,

**NinjablazerZero:** Ryuzaki,

**Reikakou:** Everyone else.


End file.
